


A Little Different

by AceDetective



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Magic, Roman being a good brother figure, Virgil is a kid, Virgil is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: Roman returns from a day of questing to find something, or someone, is a little different.My entry from the Summer Fic Competition on Tumblr.





	A Little Different

Roman stepped out of his wardrobe and shut the door behind him. He replaced the lock and looked around his room to ensure nothing escaped the Imagination. At first glance, he spotted nothing. Satisfied, Roman kicked off his boots and lined them up against the wardrobe. He checked his face in the mirror and found no blemishes in need of healing.  Roman left his room and sank down to the commons.

“Your Prince has returned!” he announced, dramatically motioning his arms.

Silent greeted him. Roman let out an offended squawk and inspected the room. Other than the prince, the commons was empty. One look at the clock informed him it was eleven at night. By now, the other sides would have gone to bed or at the very least, returned to their own rooms for the night. Roman frowned, not realizing how much time he’d spent fighting the Dragon Witch today. He missed their family night! Patton wouldn’t be happy about that!

His stomach let out a low growl and he decided to fix himself something for dinner. Of course, it wouldn’t be as good as Patton’s, but it would do until the morning. Roman walked into the kitchen and started preparing a dinner for himself. He hummed as he cooked, unaware of his surroundings.

“Can you help me?” a small voice asked from behind him.

Roman spun around to investigate the source of the voice. The voice was one of a child. Unless Roman was mistaken, the only children in the Mindscape were those in his Kingdom. The Kingdom was part of the Imagination, the door to which was locked until Roman’s next conquest. There should not be any children in the sides’ house. Roman looked down and spotted the child, his eyes widening in shock.

Before Roman stood a small boy, who couldn’t be older than four. Roman knew nothing good could come from the boy’s sudden appearance. He noticed the distinct similarities between the boy and Thomas. This child couldn’t be anything other than a side and Patton hadn’t warned him about any new sides.

 The boy wore plaid purple pajamas and clutched a stuffed Eeyore to his chest. Roman’s jaw dropped. It couldn’t be …

“Virgil?”

The boy in question nodded shyly and hugged his Eeyore tighter. Roman quickly turned off the oven and knelt to Virgil’s level.

“How can I be of service, little prince?”

Roman offered Virgil a broad smile and ensured his voice was gentle, not wanting to scare him. If Virgil was prone to anxious thoughts as an adult, Roman imagined it could only be worse as a child. He didn’t want to do anything that would upset Virgil.

Wide eyes brimming with tears stared up at Roman. Without warning, Virgil slammed into Roman and clung to him, small sobs escaping his lips. Roman loosely wrapped his arms around Virgil and murmured reassurances into the boy’s ear.

Roman wasn’t sure what would reduce his fellow side to such a state. Roman thought back to the fight with the Dragon Witch. She warned something would be a little different when he returned home. Roman had to argue that Virgil was more than a  _little_  different!

Roman took Virgil into his arms and stood from the ground. As Virgil continued to cry, Roman walked around the kitchen, rocking Virgil in his arms. Roman wasn’t sure what he was doing, only going off what Thomas has seen others do for their children.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m here. You’re safe,” Roman cooed. “I’ll protect you.”

Virgil took a gulp of air and wiped his eyes. It did little good as tears continued to fall, but he looked up at Roman.

“You’ll protect me?” Virgil asked.

Roman was taken back by the question. Of course, he would protect Virgil! Virgil was part of their family! Or famILY, as Patton preferred. Roman watched the smaller side’s face for a moment and saw the uncertainty in his expression. Did Virgil think like this when he was an adult? Roman needed to rectify this misconception.

Roman nodded firmly, “Absolutely, little prince. No one will harm you, not while I’m around.”

Virgil offered him a small smile and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman smiled back and sat down at the dinner table. He was beginning to feel hungry, still not having eaten dinner, but Virgil was more important. He needed to take care of the younger side first. For Virgil, dinner could wait.

“Did something happen?” Roman asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Virgil wiped his nose on his pajama sleeve, “Monster …”

Roman reached over to grab a tissue from the box on their counter. He helped Virgil wipe his face and balled it up on the table. The tears were slowing down but continued to roll down Virgil’s plump cheeks.

“I won’t allow it to hurt you,” Roman promised.

“Even when I’m all grown up?” Virgil asked timidly.

“Even then,” Roman affirmed. “You’re family, Virgil. Family takes care of each other.”

Virgil grinned, letting go of Eeyore to hug Roman with both arms. The stuffed toy fell to the ground, but Virgil didn’t care at the moment. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Roman’s neck and Roman tilted his head to rest it on Virgil’s.

“Now, how about the brave Prince Roman goes to slay the beast?” Roman offered.

Virgil pulled away and stared up with wide eyes. He gave a small nod. Roman set him down and stood up. He dusted off his pants and offered Virgil his hand. Virgil accepted the offer by slipping his hand into Roman’s. He reached down and grabbed Eeyore, before they went back up the stairs.

“Where was the monster, little prince?” Roman asked.

Virgil whimpered, “Under the bed …”

Roman nodded and opened the door to Virgil’s room. He stepped inside and took a calming breath. If he didn’t feel anxious, he’d be fine. The corruption from Virgil’s room came from his anxious thoughts. Roman went over to the bed and crouched down. He summoned his sword for show and looked under the bed.

“Beast, how dare you frighten our little prince!” he poked the sword under the bed. “I, Prince Roman, banish you from our Mindscape! Never return, or else I’ll run you through with my blade!”

He allowed his sword to fade away and stood up from his crouch. He looked to Virgil and the boy gave him a wide smile.

“Thank you, Roro!” Virgil cheered, giving him a hug.

Roman’s stomach rumbled, and Virgil let out a string of giggles.

Virgil poked Roman’s stomach, “Your tummy is hungry.”

Roman laughed, “Yes, it is.”

“You gotta eat, Roro. Family takes care of you.”

Roman smiled at Virgil’s mimic of his statement. Virgil reached out and took his hand, before attempting to pull him out of the room. Roman allowed the child to lead him out and down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow as they entered the kitchen and went to the cupboard.

“I wanna cook for you,” Virgil stared up at him with wide puppy eyes.

Roman melted as he saw the look. He nodded and grabbed a chair from the table, placing it in front of the counter. Virgil climbed onto the chair and smiled at Roman.

“What are you making?” Roman asked.

“PB&J!” Virgil exclaimed. “With Lolo’s Crofters. I won’t tell.”

At his last sentence, Virgil held up his pinkie to Roman. Roman looped it with his own and smiled. He got out the bread, peanut butter, and jam. He allowed Virgil to pick out the slices and helped Virgil spread out peanut butter and jam onto them. Virgil smashed the bread pieces together and handed the sandwich to Roman.

“Thank you, little prince.”

Roman helped Virgil down from the chair and moved it back to its place. He ate his sandwich before putting away what they used to make it. Roman walked out to the commons with Virgil and checked the time. By now, it was past midnight. He needed to get Virgil back to bed soon.

“It’s bedtime, little prince.”

As soon as Roman spoke, Virgil went from calm to tears again. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s leg and clung to him. He shook his head and rubbed his face on Roman’s pant leg.

“But it’s dark in there!” Virgil exclaimed.

“How about we stay out here, or in my room? Which sounds better?”

“Here!”

Roman nodded. He snapped his fingers to conjure blankets and pillows for the couch. He knew he’d regret it in the morning, especially after a day of questing, but he could handle it. He snapped again and changed his clothing from his princely attire to soft pajamas.

“Okay, little prince, ready now?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded and they settled onto the couch for the night. Virgil settled onto Roman’s chest, once more holding Eeyore close as he fell asleep. Roman waited until Virgil was long asleep before allowing himself to drift off to rest.


End file.
